Tender Is The Night
by ShyFangirl
Summary: Romione fic. Ron takes Hermione on their first official date after the war.


_A/N: My first ever Romione fic. So review and tell me what you think? I'm a sucker for reviews! This was originally posted on my Tumblr (inkblotsanddoodles) from a request/prompt._

* * *

 **Tender Is The Night**

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She took herself in, along with a deep breath.

She wore a scarlet dress; not too scandalous; the neckline was modest along with the length of the skirt. It was the same dress she wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding. She didn't own many dresses. During the war, there wasn't really a need to buy something for a celebration. There was nothing to celebrate.

Until after. The Battle of Hogwarts had ended a few weeks prior but the damages were still being felt. Building were in need of refurbishments, Death Eaters needed to be hunted down, and families grieved.

Which is why Hermione found it odd that Ron wanted to go on an official date now of all times. The war was over, yes, but Hermione still couldn't be sure if Ron was okay. Fred was gone and the Weasley's weren't completely done grieving. Visits to the Burrow were difficult to get through. But these days the normal Weasley charm and cheer was shining through again. Things would never be the same. But they were getting better.

And Ron seemed to be coming to terms with everything.

Running a hand through her unruly hair, trying to flatten it down a bit (and failing), she applied a coat of red lipstick and stepped out of the room. Ron was quietly whispering with Harry who seemed to be reassuring him about something.

Awkwardly she stood there, hoping they'd notice her. They didn't.

"Hey," she said.

Ron and Harry both started. Ron's eyes widened at the sight of her. Harry gave a reassuring smile.

"Hey," Ron smiled, the twinkle in his eyes overtaking the anxiousness he'd shared with Harry.

Both stared each other for a moment before Harry excused himself quickly. "I'm going to – gunna... yeah."

They hardly noticed, both giving a small "bye," as he slipped out of sight.

"So, you ready?" She prompted, trying to suppress the rise of heat in her cheeks. Ron still wore a goofy grin.

"Yeah..." His eyes flickered over her body. "You look amazing."

"Oh." Well, she failed to suppress the blush this time. "Thank you. So do you."

She'd never really felt like this around Ron before. Shy, that is. It just felt so real to Hermione in that moment.

 _I'm going on a date with Ron._

 _How did that happen?_

Ron took Hermione for a walk after dinner. He offered to pay but Hermione took a full minute to explain that he shouldn't and after that he made no arguments; the bill was split between the two.

During dinner they discussed everything and nothing all at once. They're playful back-and-forth had never felt to easy. It relaxed Hermione and Ron when they realised nothing was that different between them. They were still the same old Ron and Hermione.

Except this time they _knew_ the feelings they had were mutual. When Hermione leaned closer into him, giggling at his joke, he felt the warmth from her surround him and he couldn't wipe the stupid smile off his face.

Even now, as they strolled slowly past a river, the willow trees swaying gently in the cool breeze, his lop-sided grin couldn't be held at bay. They'd been talking for so long, neither of them realised it was getting dark until it was pitch black.

"It so _is_ true though."

"It is _not_."

"Oh come on, someone has to have seen one."

"Ron, I've read nearly every book on Boggarts; no one has seen its natural form."

There was a pause. Both of them stood there. The silence was comfortable. Calming and yet why were their hearts beating so fast?

Then Ron muttered softly, "It's really dark now."

She might have rolled her eyes at him for point out the obvious but, the look in his eyes stopped her.

"Do you want to go back?" She offered, his eyes staring down into her chocolate brown ones.

Ron slid his hands into hers; she entwined their fingers. Both facing each other, simply standing by the river, holding hands. Hermione didn't even realise her breath had hitched.

As Ron leaned down, Hermione rose on her toes to meet him. Their lips locked gently; almost as if they were afraid the other would break if they pushed too hard. It was nothing like their first kiss in the chamber. That one was full of want. Full of desperation. They both went in unknowingly of the other's feelings. They had only hoped for reciprocation. It was a hungry kiss. This one was tender.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and his own found their way onto her waist. Tugging her lightly closer to his own body, he deepened the kiss.

It was slow, gentle and sweet. Hermione pulled away first for air. Ron leaned his head against her fore-head, breathing deeply, his eyes still closed.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" He sighed, pecking her cheek.

"Would you believe me if I said 'books'?"


End file.
